blobleiofandomcom-20200215-history
Changelog
Bloble.io Changelog: Planned Features: > Ability to Capture Locations > More Towers & Units > Base Skins: Flags and Political Icons > Add commander upgrades v0.5.0 (11/12/2016) > Added several new Skins > Buffed Siege Ram v0.4.9 (9/12/2016) > Added more Skins > Slightly increased siege ram speed > Increased Siege ram HP v0.4.8 (8/12/2016) > Fixed placement bug for outer towers > Increased Factory and Barracks Health > Added siege Factory Upgrade to Barracks > Added Siege Tank unit: Very Strong but low HP > Increased starting points to 1000 > Increased max points to 6000 v0.4.7 (6/12/2016) > Added more Skins > Walls can be placed anywhere in your area now > Increased Tank Space to 15 > Buffed gatlin range again > Added Micro Generator Wall Upgrade back v0.4.6 (5/12/2016) > Added Skins: (More coming soon. Please request them on Reddit or twitter) (Brazil isn't easy to do) > If your name is unknown is no longer shows up in game > Buffed anti tank reload time > Nerfed Tank Speed > Added more featured youtubers > Removed donation button > Removed more games link (moving this to another section) v0.4.5 (4/12/2016) > Added more featured youtubers > Buffed Anti-Tank range > Spawn protection is now infinite but you can't score whilst spawn protected > Fixed but where you get negative points > Optimized CPU for collision logic v0.4.4 (1/12/2016) > Optimized server CPU > Reduced bandwidth > Fixed issue where all units you've ever seen send data to you > Buffed gatlin gun range > Buffed basic wall HP > Fixed positioning issues of ranged units v0.4.3 (30/11/2016) > Commander no longer spawns at start (Must be bought) > Bug Fixes v0.4.2 (29/11/2016) (SORRY FOR THE SERVER RESTARTS): > Fixed memory issue on Server > Removed some logging from server > Fixed server quad tree issue (i'm an idiot...) v0.4.1 (29/11/2016): > Fixed Collision Issues v0.40 (29/11/2016): > Extended Spawn protection to 6 minutes > Added Quad Trees to Optimize Collisions > Buffed "Great Leadership" to give 10 population > House now provides 3 extra population > Tanks now take up 10 Slots > Soldiers now take up 2 slots > Removed speed randomization amongst units v0.39 (28/11/2016): > Added 1 Upgrade to Commander: (More coming soon) > Added more advanced targeting for ranged units (right click on target you want to shoot) > Improved general Targeting logic > Improved Unit Position prediction > Increased Starting points > Decreased spawn protection a bit > Increased Tank Space > Server CPU Optimization v0.38 (28/11/2016): > Resized Spikes to prevent space issues > Added Subscribe button for featured channel > Added Google Site Index > Added donate button > Adjusted meta Tags v0.37 (27/11/2016): > Fixed Scoring when killing a player (Again) > You now get 50% of a players score when damaging them > Fixed interpolation issues > Tanks only take up 6 spaces now > You can now buy back your commander from your main base v0.36 (26/11/2016): > Fixed Unit Interpolation > Optimized Server CPU some more > Fixed cloaking issues > Fixed camera issues after pressing any button v0.35 (26/11/2016): > Killing a Player now awards you 20% of their total score > Fixed Score formatting > You can now click on any base to see some info > Increased Tank Space to 10 > Fixed some server issues > Cloaked units now regen cloak when entering your base > Added basic chat spam filter > Extended Base spacing some more v0.34 (26/11/2016): > CPU Optimizations on server > Player Base size no longer has a minimum > Fixed Kick timer on chat > Cloaked Units now use the background color > Unit Limits now work across all units (Soldiers & Tanks share the same cap) > Fixed Camera issues while building > Increased Spacing between bases > Added trees that you can hide your units in v0.33 (25/11/2016): > Increased Spawn Protection > Added Spotter Turret upgrade to Ranged turret > Fixed Unit Selection issue with over 100 Units > Changed the way Power Armor looks > When your armory is destroyed or sold you now lose all upgrades you bought from it > Added Hotkey Selection Back 1-7 > Raised Point Limit to 5000 > Added cloak upgrade to armory (cloak is lifted when a unit takes damage) > Added a basic Chat (Hide & Show with T key or by pressing the chatbox) v0.32 (24/11/2016): > Bug Fixes v0.31 (24/11/2016): > Removed Build Limits on several Towers > Reduced Build Size a Little > You can now click on your main base > Bug Fixes on Server Side v0.30 (24/11/2016): > Fixed Server Lag issues > Spawn Protection is now only disabled when your units leave the base > Added Multiple Regions v0.29 (23/11/2016): > Added Commander Unit > Fixed single unit targeting (Now goes directly to mouse) > Units will now move to a center point when attacking > Increased soldier speed > Fixed Scrolling Issues > Added Tank Cannon Upgrade to Armory > You can now right click whilst selecting barracks to set a target point for new units v0.28 (23/11/2016): > Buffed Turrets > Increased Spawn Protection Radius > Increased Base HP v0.27 (22/11/2016): > Added Featured Youtuber to menu > Cleaned up Menu CSS a bit > Pressing Q now selects all of your units > Fixed some server issues v0.26 (22/11/2016): > Added Armory which allows unit upgrades (More coming soon) > Added hover info on upgrades > Reduced Initial Load Size of unit information > Bug Fixes > Reduced Generator Cost to 50 > Added some new Colors v0.25 (22/11/2016): > Fixed bug where units dont damage players > Fixed bug where turrets dont shoot units > Optimized Targeting and Collisions > Increased Spike Cost > Reduced Gatlin Turret Range > Increased distance between players v0.24 (22/11/2016): > Added Max Power > Added Unit Collisions > Added Houses (Increases the number of soldiers you can have) v0.23 (21/11/2016): > Extended Spawn Protection > Soldiers are now controllable even when they enter the enemy base > Units will now only go into formation when not attacking anything > Added some variation to unit speed to make it look more like a swarm > You can now also hide units inside your own base > You can no longer open multiple tabs > Optimized server CPU usage to reduce cost v0.22 (21/11/2016): > Renamed points to power > Generators now generate more power > Added Multi selector tool (Drag mouse to use) > Disabled Base Selection > Multi-Selector tool reduces range circle radius for better visibility > You can now sell multiple units or towers > Fixed Bug when Upgrades would push a tower outside of build range > You can now select units by dragging your mouse. You can then move them by right clicking anywhere on the map > Disabled Soldier to Soldier Collisions for now (I need to optimize this) > Fixed Bug where turrets wouldnt shoot nearby enemies > Slightly increased distance between players v0.21 (20/11/2016): > Extended Spawn protection > Added Gatlin Turret Upgrade > Added Base Selection: (This will be used for the base upgrades) > Increased Starting Points to 200 > Bug Fixes on Server Side v0.20 (20/11/2016): > Added Leave confirmation > Decreased Cooldowns for both units > Added new Upgrades > You can no longer build in the area below your base when it gets smaller > Tanks do a lot more Damage to bases > Fixed Blurry Icons > Anti-Tank Gun now targets tanks first v0.19 (19/11/2016): > Fixed Rotation for Power Plant > You can also use right click to deselect any selected or active unit > Added 2 new Upgrades to Sniper Tower > Fixed Lag Spike Issues v0.18 (19/11/2016): > Fixed Upgrade bug where it wouldnt work > Added new Upgrades > Bug Fix For Leaderboard > Spawn Bug Fix v0.17 (19/11/2016): > Added Upgrade System (More Coming Soon) > Increased spawn protection > Further Balancing > Updated Hover logic > Increased Limits for Some Towers > Escape Key now Deselects: Active or Selected units > You can now press C to return the camera to your base v0.16 (19/11/2016): > Increased spawn protection > Further Balancing v0.15 (18/11/2016): > Re-balancing of several towers > Removed cooldowns from Towers > Renamed Factory to Barracks > You can now click on any placed tower to select it > You can sell any selected tower by pressing delete or the sell button (Get 1/2 of buy price back) v0.14 (18/11/2016): > Added Wall Back (They are on outside now) > Added Limits to certain towers > Added Cooldowns to all Towers and Units > Generators now generate more points > You can now select units with number keys 1-0 > Several Bug Fixes v0.13 (17/11/2016): > You now spawn with 150 Points > Several Bug Fixes > Optimizations on server side > Buffed Generators > Buffed Tank HP > Your base is now larger to begin with > Added Factory that generates Soldiers > Removed Wall v0.12 (17/11/2016): > Increased spawn Protection to 2 minutes > Added time based path logic (Fixes false unit positioning) > Balancing > Towers no longer spawn in reload state > Bug Fixes v0.11 (17/11/2016): > Units can now collide with eachother > Buffed Wall HP > Added Spawn Protection > You now get Points for killing units > Reduced Cost of Soldiers to 5 > Added Favicon > Increased Tank Cost > Fixed Server Crash Issues > No name is now shown as unknown > Fixed HTML injection on leaderboard > Optimizations on Server Side v0.1 (CURRENT) (16/11/2016): > Initial Beta Release (Some Bugs are Expected)